Destinies Child
by opaque prism
Summary: What am I to you?" I almost yelled at her. "I don't know" she whispered, turning away. "Yes you do, stop saying that" I yelled. She turned on me. "You want to know what you are to me? Fine. You. Are. Mine"
1. The beginning

**Hello. This is my PJ story. I'm just seeing how you like this, and if you want me to continue, then I will. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what is mine.**

**NPOV**

_A wisp of black hair, a speck of midnight black eyes, pale white skin, a silky voice saying,_

"_Come"_

_I watched as she glided backwards into the shadow of a tree and disappeared…_

I woke up gasping. My sweat was rolling down my back, my eyes were blurry from the sudden wakening of my dream. I looked around and saw the black walls around me, the blue fire burning around my walls, the flecks of color from the gems bedded into the walls.

I let out a deep breath and sank back into my bed. This was yet another dream of mine that I've been having lately. It's so annoying. every time I close my eyes, I see her face, and yet I can't remember her face. I can't remember anything about her, until I start dreaming, then I wake up and 'poof' it's all gone.

I sighed and got my butt out of bed and pulled on some new clothes. I stepped out and was blinded by the bright sun. It took a moment, but I finally got adjusted to the light and set out to go find my cousin and his girlfriend. I went by the volleyball pit and was just making by way to the beach when a voice from behind me said,

"Hey punk!"

One guess as to who it was.

I turned around and saw Clarisse walking up to me.

"Hey Clarisse"

"Hey Nico, what's up?" she asked, we had become friends. We also take turns prancing Percy.

"Nothing much, trying to find my cousin"

"Who? Percy or Thalia?"

"Percy. Thalia's not even here" I looked at her funny.

"What, you didn't here? The hunters are staying here while Artemis is on some sort of monster hunting marathon thing. She's here"

I looked at her.

"Really" she added seeing my disbelief.

"Where is she?" I asked

"Where else? She's practicing her archery with some of the hunters. The rest are in the Artemis cabin"

"Cool. Come with me? If it's just me, the hunters with her might shoot my guts out, you know? They hate me, being a boy and all"

"Sure, I want to say hi to her anyway"

We went over to the archery field and saw a couple of hunters practicing. I looked down the line and at the very end, I saw a girl with spiky black hair.

"THALIA" I yelled

She turned around and went she saw us she broke out into a smile. She waved us over. When we got there, she hugged Clarisse and then hugged me.

"Thalia" said one of the hunters behind her, "You know you're not expose to hug boys"

"He's my cousin. Get a life" she shot right back.

She turned back to us.

"How are you guys?"

"Pretty good" answered Clarisse

"You know, the same dark and gloom. Dark, dead, Percy" I shrugged

"Pretty much the same, except that now I can shoot a deer a mile away" she smiled

"Well, I now I know that if I get you mad, that I have to run at least a mile and a half to be out of your range" we all laughed

"Hey!" someone called

We all turned to see the Stole twins, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy running toward us. Thalia gave a hug to Annabeth and Percy.

"What? No hug for us?" Grover asked us

"Sorry, Annabeth's a girl and Percy's a direct cousin" She shrugged

"Well, how about you put your bow down," said Connor

",And we can all go and hang out together" finished Travis

****

We were all laying on the beach when the horn sounded for dinner. Luckily we all sat together, thanks to the repeal of the sit where your assigned rule. We all did our sacrifices and started talking.

"So Artemis is actually on holiday?" I asked

"Yep, she's taking a break on hunting monsters. She's actually looking at a few competent ones and seeing if they could help out the hunters. Although, she wasn't exactly that interested in it. The only reason is that it is, like the great-whatever of some old hunter that used hunt with her. So, yeah" She shrugged.

"Well, that's interesting" said Annabeth

"So what's been up with you?" Thalia asked

"Well, Percy and I have been going steady" said Annabeth

"And I'm starting to sort of get what she's talking about when she talks about architecture" Percy said proudly

"Chris went out to recruit some new campers, so he won't be back for a while" said Clarisse sadly

"We're thinking of new pranks" said the Stoll brothers together

"I can't seem to get a good night's sleep" I said absently

"What? Are you going the princess and the pea, or are you going bad dream" asker Annabeth

"Bad dream. I've been dreaming about this person, then I wake up I can't remember anything" I didn't tell them half of it. They may have experience with dreams, but I'm not going to let them completely into my subconscious. They may be my best and only friends, but I don't trust them that much.

"Can you remember anything?" asked Annabeth

I shook my head.

I suddenly had the sensation that I was being watched. I looked all around and didn't see anyone. I turned back to my friends and saw that they were all watching me.

"What?" I asked them

They just shrugged and went back to dinner.

_See, _I thought, _They were the ones watching me. I'm just getting paranoid._ I kept repeating that to myself, but I still couldn't get rid of that feeling.

UKPOV (unknown's POV)

These were the people that brought the Titian's down? Well, I shouldn't be so surprised. The Titian's are dimwits. Just look at Atlas, he finally got rid of holding the sky and five minutes later, he's back with the same burden. But could these immortal children actually be a threat?

"What are you thinking" said one of my partners, appearing out of thin air

"I'm wondering how these people could be a threat" I replied

"All three of us are watching the more powerful one's"

"How's the girl doing? The hunter's minion seems to hold much power" I asked him

"She seems more like a biter than a fighter. She talks a very good game, and is very crafty with that bow, but she's the sky immortal's daughter and she's afraid of heights"

"It amazes me that they are related. So far the only thing that I could tell their being family is their fear of heights"

"Yes, quite" he seemed to be quite relaxed. I could not blame him. This place is a luxury in itself"

"How is the sea immortal's son going. Him and his girlfriend" I asked

"That is the others job"

"Then call them" I said, my words would make a mortal flinch, but he was used to this. Now he only flinches at father's orders.

"Right away" he said and disappeared into the wind

I was going to have one of the others watch the Greek lord of the Dead's boy, but I have taken an interest in him lately.

"My lady" I turned to see the other two here

"How are they?"

"The boy is still learning about his powers. He is rather mediocre if you ask me" said the one on the right. He put his hand up to wipe his eye, but ended up wiping the eye right off his face. I watched as another melted back where the other had been. He was dripping from head to toe

"And the girl is either with the boy, or is obsessing over this laptop or blueprints" said my other partner.

"Do you really think these children a threat?" asked the dripping one

"I do not know. Father said he thinks that we should keep an eye on them, but… sometimes I see a true glimpse at the opportunity, then it just disappears as quick as it came. Truth be told, I do not think any of them a treat, but maybe a good stepping stone"

"Explain" said the other

I sighed.

"I'm saying, that maybe…I don't know exactly. Right now, all we can do is watch them"

They both nodded. The dripping one soon was nothing than water and started melting it's way to the ground. The other turned to earth and crumbled to the ground.

I looked back at the table.

_What _are_ you to me?_ I thought


	2. A chase

**Hi, for those who didn't get the first chapter, don't worry. It will be a little easier to get. But, so far, someone is watching Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth and Nico is having dreams about some mystery girl. Well here is the next chapter.**

**UKPOV**

I watched as he left the table. I wonder if…

"Abigor" I called

"Yes" he whispered into my ear

"What do you think would happen if I played with him?" I asked

"Well, other than a good show, maybe some second guessing, a little confusion. If he tells the camp, we'll have a full blown out search on our tail"

"I don't know about you, but I like those odds"

"Me too"

I smirked and started to follow him.

*******

**NPOV**

After dinner, I went out and took a stroll in the woods, to clear my head. I was just walking through, listening to the sound of the laughing nymphs in the distance, when a twig broke to my right. I looked over but didn't see anything. Huh, they must be racing through. I turned to walk on, but when I looked down at my feet, there was a strip of black cloth on the ground. I picked it up. What in the name of Hades? I shook my head and walked on.

"_Nico"_

I stopped.

"_Nico, come"_

I looked around. There was a twig snapping to my right and, quick as one of Zues' lightning bolts, I was running. There was a long ring of laughter in front of me. We stopped in a little clearing, where the satyrs gather.

"Show yourself, I know you're here" I called, loud and clear.

I looked at the 'thrones' and I saw a girl behind one, her back to me. In the moonlight, I saw her long, black hair.

"You" I said. I saw her head turn a little towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Is that all you can ask me?" she had a hypnotic voice, like dripping honey.

"No"

"Are you going to ask me them?"

"Yes"

"Then you'll have to catch me" and she took off.

I ran after her, through the woods. When she ran through the moonlight, I got a few glimpses of her. She had long, slender legs and was wearing a short dress that showed her curves. She was barefoot and her skin was as white as the moonlight. Her long black hair was flowing behind her as even and smooth as a shadow. I had this strange feeling of déjà vu.

Suddenly she veered towards a tree and jumped into its shadow, disappearing. I stopped. How could she have done that. Only a child of Hades could do that, and Hades had sworn on the Styx when Persephone had asked him if he had anymore children.

"_Don't worry Nico. I'm still here"_ something was whispering into my ear.

*******

**UNPOV**

When I returned to the meeting point, I was laughing. Abigor was chuckling, making the wind pick up a little. I looked at the dripping Wallow and Gressil, who were frowning.

"What?" I asked

"You almost ruined us" said Wallow

"No I didn't. He doesn't even know what my front looks like. And that was amusing. I thought it would take a little more than that to follow me"

"Well, I'm upset that you didn't let us in" said Gressil

"Don't worry, when someone needs to be rammed with a truck, you can do that" I said

"That's all I'm asking" he replied

"You can all leave" I said it like permission, but they all knew that it was a command. I didn't watch them leave, as I was preoccupied with watching the sea immortals son run over to Nico.

*******

**NPOV**

"Nico!"

I turned to see Percy running up to me

"Dude, where've you been. I've been looking all over for you"

"I was taking a walk" well, I sort of was

"Well, you better hurry, the harpies will be out any minute"

"Thanks" I said, and headed back to my cabin.

When I got into my cabin, I lied down on my bed and rubbed my face with my hands. _What_ in the name of Gia just happened?

I yawned.

Well, whatever…

_I am running through the forest. I heard laughter and I ran faster after it. I stopped in some clearing, but didn't pay any attention to it, because this girl was across from me._

"_Hello Nico. I told you I was still here" she said with these full red lips._

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_Why do you keep asking me that?" she asked me, "I mean, I could always lie. And what point is there of knowing my name now, if you can know it later?"_

_I was stumped. _

"_See, no point of it"_

"_Why can't I ever remember you?" I asked her_

"_But you can remember" she said_

"_I can remember the dream but not you. Why?"_

"_Because I don't want you to"_

"_Why?"_

"_Same thing as a name, you can know it later"_

"_But-"_

"_No. No arguing"_

_She turned and faced the tree. _

"_Goodbye" she said and she disappeared into the tree's shadow_

I woke up gasping again. I closed my eyes and tried to remember her but it slipped away.

"DAMN_!" _


	3. A broken nose

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, especially to NotSorry to whom this chapter is dedicated to. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**PPOV**

I woke up early, before sunrise. I walked out of my cabin and walked around. I heard some sounds coming from the sword arena and walked towards it. I look in to find someone viciously attacking a training dummy. When it was completely destroyed and the wood under it was cracked and in chunks, he moved on to the next one without hesitation. He turned a little and I saw that it was Nico, sweat dripping down his face and fire and brimstone raging in his eyes. I walked up to the stage and said,

"Nico" and instantly recognized my mistake

He turned towards me and when he saw me, he turned his sword at me. I just had enough time to get out Riptide and block his attack. Next thing I knew, I was in a full blown out sword fight with Nico. I met each attack with one of my own. But one of his was stronger that the others and he knocked my sword out of my hands. He put the tip of his blade at my throat and for a moment there was nothing but silence and we were still. It seemed as if everything was holding its breath to see what would happen next.

"Nico" I said, looking him in the eye.

He took a deep breath and lowered his sword. Then he seemed to get angrier and let out a yell of pure rage and before I even think he knew what he was doing, his fist flew out and hit me in the nose. I heard a crack. I fell to the ground and let out a yell of my own, except one of pain instead of rage. I looked back at him and he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ah, man…I-I'm so…" and he dropped his sword and ran, flat out sprinted.

I watched him go and then said,

"Sure. Just leave me here with a broken nose"

**NPOV**

I ran as far as I could threw the woods and then leaned against a tree to catch my breath. What had I just done? Man, I broke Percy's nose for dad's sake! I had been so mad. I just had to get my anger out and…

"It wasn't your fault" said a voice

I straightened up and looked around, alert. The sun was now just barley making it's first appearance and I couldn't see all that well.

I opened my mouth, but they cut me off,

"If you are going to ask me who I am, then it's a waste of breath. If I didn't tell you last time, I'm not going to tell you now"

I realized that it was the girl from yesterday talking, the same hypnotic voice.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked

"Why are you?" she threw right back

"I had to get away from there" I replied

"'There' being…"

"Percy" I said

"Well Percy is more of a who than a where"

"Same difference"

"Really?"

"Whatever, I just had to get away" I said, getting annoyed

"Why come here? Percy can only be in one place. He's not in the mess hall, your cabin, the beach. Why do you choose here?"

"Because my legs brought me here"

"Why did your legs bring you here?"

"What is this?" I yelled, "Twenty Questions or something? How does any of this matter?"

"Well," there was a rustle of leaves and I turned towards it, "There's a reason for everything isn't there?"

I stepped back a little, searching the trees

"Not always" I answered curtly

"Tsk, tsk. The son of the dead judger doesn't believe in reason. This is disappointing"

"I do believe in reason, just not omnipresent reason"

"Well, what is the difference?"

I stayed silent.

There was a ring of laughter straight in front of me and I ran towards that tree and looked up. To my surprise, there _was_ a girl up there. There were a pare of slim, white legs hanging off a branch. I looked up to see a pare of white arms attached to a body that was in a black dress going only to the very top of her legs. Unfortunately, her head was still in the shadow, so I couldn't see her face, but I could see some of her jet black hair.

I guess she noticed my sort-of-staring and said,

"Like what you see?"

I blushed. I heard her laugh.

"I'm only joking. I'm not that kind of girl, that's my friend's specialty"

I took a deep breath.

"Can I see your face?" I asked

"Hm…" she took a moment as if really thinking about it, "No"

"Didn't think so, but it was worth a try"

"Don't worry. You'll see my face soon enough" She said smoothly

I looked up, but was only met with nothing.

_Don't worry, I'm not that far away. I never am._

**APOV**

"By the gods Percy!" I yelled at him

"Is it broken?" asked Travis, coming over and touching Percy's bleeding nose with his forefinger and his thumb. Percy let out a scream and kicked Travis in the shin, involuntarily. Travis let out a curse and fell to the floor clutching his shin.

"Come on, we're taking you to the Big House" said Thalia

She helped Percy find his way since his face was looking up to stop the bleeding while Connor and I took Travis by his arms and dragged him with us. When we got there, we saw Chiron and Mr. D. When Chiron looked at us he asked what was wrong.

"Percy's nose is broken and Travis had a badly hurt shin" I said

"Okay, come on" said Chiron moving towards the door.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" asked Percy

"Percy," said Chiron, "In situations like this that involve you, I've learned to not ask"


	4. The First Warning

**Hello, thanks again for the great reviews. Here's the new chapter.**

**NPOV**

I was walking with Percy. Yesterday, he had gotten his nose fixed and I had apologized. He was now telling me something and I need to start listening.

"So yeah" he said

"Wait, what?" I asked

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"No" I said plainly

He sighed.

"Well," he started again, "There have been a couple of incidents in the camp"

"Like what?"

"The harpies, first of all, keep saying they keep seeing these strangers, every now and again. Always the same people. Then a couple of days ago, a few of the younger campers saw three men watching the camp and then…" He stopped

"And then…" I urged him on

"There was an attack"

I looked at him in shock.

"One of the nymphs was attacked. Her tree was found dying sometime yesterday"

"Does anyone know who's doing it?" I asked

"No, the only thing they found was a strip of black fabric hanging from one of the branches"

Something was tickling my memory, I just didn't know what.

"What did it look like?" I asked

"It was just a black piece of cloth, a bit dusty, like it had been worn for a long time, but it wasn't really that interesting"

I remembered something.

"I need to go for a walk" I said blankly.

"Okay" he said, walking off

I walked into the woods and looked for a minute. I ended up in at the tree I was at yesterday. I closed my eyes and listened for anything; nothing. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought

_I know you're here. Come on out. I need to talk to you._

Nothing.

I sighed. Why is it when you want to talk to someone they never answer?

"Yes, why?" said a voice from behind me

I spun around to see a man leaning on a tree. He was wearing a black duster, had shoulder-length, black hair and was dripping from head to toe. I mean flat out just-got-out-from-the-pool wet. His voice was hesitant and he paused after every few words, slurring a little. His features seemed to be melting.

I knew by now that it was pointless to ask who they are, so I asked,

"Why are you here?"

'I'm here as a warning"

"As in…"

"There will be three"

"But-"

"I am the first"

"Look!" I said firmly, "All I want to do is talk to the girl that does disappearing acts and questions my every answer. I'm not looking for a Christmas Carol experience or a black spot"

"Well, first of all, she doesn't feel like bothering with you right now, so to bad" he pushed off from the tree and started to slowly walk towards me, "Second, it's not an option to get these warnings, I'm not in charge. And third, I wouldn't be here if I had the choice, but I lost a bet and had to go first"

"Okay, well, a warning for what?" I asked

"Well, if you would shut up and let me speak, you would know, now, wouldn't you?"

I stayed silent.

"I presume you know about the attack. That was the first. There will be two more, then you will get the final round"

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" he sighed

"Why are you doing this? I'm totally confused on that matter"

"You are being tested"

"For…"

"To see what you could be"

"Okay now I'm even more confused then I was before"

"Look, would you just shut it. I really don't care. And if I had it my way, it would be to hell with this entire camp and stamped down with tar and a steam roller"

I raised my eyebrows. He turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I called

"I'm going back to watch the current bane of my existence" he called back over his shoulder and disappeared into the woods.

I spun on my heel and walked back to my cabin. I shut the door and leaned back on it for a second. I pushed off and fell onto my bed. I turned over and heard the sound of paper crackling. I rolled over and accidentally fell off my bed. I put my hand on the bed and moved it around. I finally found it and pulled it down to me. A few black and dried rose petals fluttered down. It read;

**I know that you wanted to find me**

**If you still do, then come and find me at 10:30 tonight.**

**You know where**.

I'm pretty sure I know who that came from. Well, what time is it now?

I looked at my wrist and it's…time to get a watch. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3:30. I still have…1,2,3... 7 hours till I have to go and meet her. I jumped back on my bed and lied down.

_There was a loud jeering coming from somewhere. I took a step and suddenly I was standing outside a mob of people all in a circle. I pushed my way through a see of blurred faces to the front. In the middle I saw a girl with black hair and purple eyes, standing looking someone in the blurred-eye. There was lots of undistinguishable shouts and insults being throw at her. Then a person threw something and it hit here in the face. More people took their lead and started throwing things at her. She took them without flinching. The person that she was looking at came forward and stepped in front of her. He raised his hand, as if to smack her across the face, but all stopped. The rocks stopped in mid air. The mob became silent. All was still._

_The girl turned to me and seeing the look in her eyes was spine-tingling. There was no sadness, no pain, no regret. There was just thins indescribable detachment. I saw a little hate, a little power, but it was like none of this was effecting her. It was like she had gone through this a thousand times. If this was the case, I feel sorry. No one should have to go through this._

"_I don't want your sorrow, or anything like it" she said, her voice was sickly sweet and dripping like honey._

"_You take all of this, all of it, as if it's nothing but routine"_

"_Yes. I do. And it is. But we're not here for that"_

"_Then what are we here for"_

"_We're here, because" her voice went silent. Like someone had just pressed mute._

"_What?" I asked my voice was silent too._

_The entire scene soon started to fade and blow away like sand. Her face melted away and slipped once again from my mind. The next thing I heard was a soft,_

"_Nico"_

_Then again, this time stronger,_

"_Nico"_

"Nico"

I opened my eyes to see Percy standing over me.

"Come on man, it's time for dinner"

I stared at him for a moment, then I realized he had just interrupted my dream for food, I lunged. I tackled him to the floor. We wrestled on the floor.

"You" My curse was lost due to a yell from Percy as I tried to choke him.


	5. A Black Rose

**Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers. Here's the next chapter. And just to clarify, Nico's not possessed.**

**NPOV**

I ran Percy out of the cabin. I threw a shoe at his head.

"OW" he kept running.

I went to dinner and gave my sacrifice and ate in silence. My friends asked me what was wrong. I told them I was tired. Percy was giving me a death glare. I gave him one back and he turned to his dinner and didn't look back up. Don't get into death glare competitions with the son of the god of the dead. You just don't do it.

I took a walk down to the beach and watched the sun go down, and then I watched the moon come up. I stayed out there for a little bit. I looked at the lightly rippling surface, reflecting the moon like a mirror. After a bit, I walked back to my cabin and checked out the time; 9:30. I started back out and went to the tree and waited.

I went out into my own little world, thinking about the attack and the warnings, when I felt someone near me. I looked to my left. No one was there. I turned to my right and-

"Ah!" I let out a cry of shock.

She was right next to me. She was looking straight at the moon.

I really, really wish I could say that I saw her face, but I didn't. It was one; in the shadow of the tree and two; she was wearing a black veil over her face. The only new glimpse were her eyes, but I could only make out the whites of her eyes.

"You really should be more open to your surrounding's" she said, not looking at me.

I stared at her in shock

"You wanted to see me?" she sighed

I blinked and then I remembered why I was here.

"Uh, yeah. Why did you murder that nymph?" I asked

"I didn't do it. It was the one that warned you. He did it"

I blinked again. Somehow, I'm not surprised.

"He said that there would be three attacks. What are the others?"

"Have you heard any other stories? No, well deduct that from your knowledge" she said

"When will they be?"

"When you have your warnings"

"Will more people die?""It's possible"

"Will people get hurt?"

"That's a defendant"

"Why?"

"Because we're testing you"

"Why are you testing us?"

"To see what are to us. I will say nothing else"

I stayed silent, just watching her. She seemed perfectly at ease. I couldn't figure out why. The ground was hard, the grass was sort of wet and it was chilly tonight.

"Why are you so comfortable?" I asked

"This place. It is comfort within itself" she said dreamily.

I looked at the moon.

I opened my mouth to say something and turned to her, but snapped it shut when I saw that she was gone.

I sighed.

I walked back to my cabin. I kicked off my shoes when I got inside and walked over to my bed and laid down.

_My legs were moving forward, bringing me through the woods. I watched as the trees went by, as flowers were closing. I came to the beach and saw the girl that has been haunting my dreams for so long. I sat by her._

"_Hello" she said_

"_What are we doing?" I asked_

"_We are listening"_

_I stayed silent, sensing that that was the right answer. I listened to the waves roll to shore and the crickets chirp. I listened as the birds flew above me and I heard my breathing. Just my breathing._

_I looked over and saw that she was still there. I was wondering why she wasn't breathing. She would probably just tell be that I'll find out later anyway. We just stared out to sea. Then I heard a little sound in the distance. I thought it was a squirrel, but then it happened again and a little louder. It was a scream. I got up and started towards the sound. She got up and came over to me. _

"_Don't go"_

"_Someone could be getting hurt" I said, trying to sidestep her, but she stepped in front of me.\_

"_I have go and see. If someone's getting hurt, I have to go and help them" I looked at her in her jet black eyes._

"_Go where?" she said_

_I looked up and saw that the forest was gone, replaced by water. We were stranded on an island._

"_Take us back" I said_

"_It's your dream" she responded._

_Yes, yes it was. I concentrated and…nothing happened._

"_Why isn't it working?" I asked_

"_Because you don't want to leave" she said_

_I realized that she was right. She was always running, now she was trapping me with her._

"_Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" I asked_

"_Wait, till we're alone in the real world and then I'll tell you" she whispered into my ear_

_Everything started to shine and disappear. I watched as she blew away in the wind and I woke up…_

My eyes slowly opened up.

I sighed. I rolled to my side and I saw something on my pillow. I reached over and picked up a black rose. There was a note under it. I took it in my other hand and read it.

_**To Nico**_

_**Because I haunt your dreams**_

_**I will give you this rose**_

_**And in order to sleep happily**_

_**Stick it under your nose**_

_**---**_

I smiled. I smelled it and it smelled like something sweet and spicy and addictive. I took another whiff and started to get sleepy. My eyes started to close and right before I drifted into unconsciousness, I remembered something.

She had said 'When' we're alone, not if. I smiled

I drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of nothing and my mind staying as black and bare as that rose.


	6. The Second Warning

**Hey, thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. **

**I'm really sorry it took so long, but I had a brain blockade, it was so bad.  
**

**NPOV**

I was finally waking up from my sleep feeling rested. I rolled over and noticed that the rose and note were gone. I sighed.

Getting up, I made my way to the door and saw that breakfast was over. Really, I didn't care.

I started to walk around, wondering what I could do. I started to get a creepy chill across my neck. There was no one around. Normally, there were kids playing volleyball, or hammers banging in the forges, or Aphrodite girls tanning. No one was wandering around. I started running towards the Big House.

I burst through the doors and ran toward the voices. I slipped into the gathering room. Everyone looked towards me and Chiron trotted over toward me.

"Nico, thank goodness. We can start now"

I looked around and saw all of the cabin leaders; Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Conner and Travis…

"Everyone, I know that you are all wondering why you are here, but I assure you that it is of the utmost importance. There has been another attack."

"What!"

Everyone was struck silent; waiting for more information.

"One of the younger harpies was attacked. And killed"

There was some gasping. Who would kill a harpy?

"There was another, more disturbing, thing that you should know"

He seemed to swish his tail, uneasily.

"What is it Chiron?" asked Annabeth

"This is something you shouldn't tell the other campers," he paused, looking at everyone, "She was… wronged sexually too"

We all looked at each other. We were shocked.

Then I remembered something.

"_There will be two more attacks_"

I was flooded over with guilt.

_I could have stopped this._

"Until we make sure that this threat is gone or reduced, and the security is improved, the younger campers will have earlier and stricter curfews. We will need all of you, and maybe a few more of the older camper to help with night checks. I think by now, all of you are able to check the camp without getting killed" he said this so seriously that there was no possible way that there could have been sarcasm or joking.

"All of you that have other cabin mates, pick one other camper or, in one case, a hunter. I'll see all of you tonight after dinner. We have a big surprise to unveil"

"Bigger than this?" asked Percy

"Oh, as big as the gods" said Chiron, chuckling a little.

Everyone left, except me.

"Chiron?" I asked

"Yes Nico"

"You know the last two attacks?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"I…think I know who did them" I said in almost a whisper

He stared at me for a few moments then said very seriously,

"Nico, if you know who did this, you need to tell me _right now"_

I hesitated for a moment, then told him that there was a girl running around camp, showing up suddenly and disappearing just a quickly. I told him that there was a man that came and warned me about the attacks. I also told him that he said that there would be two more attacks.

Chiron was silent for a minute, or ten.

"Nico," he was looking at the floor, still thinking, "why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't actually think that there would be another attack, but, now, I wasn't going to just sit by and wait for the next one"

Chiron nodded and finally looked at me.

"Nico, you must swear to me, and you must swear now; you must tell me everything that you find out further"

I stared at him for a few moments before her said firmly,

"_Nico_"

"I swear" I said

"On the Styx" he said

"I swear on the Styx that I will let you know anything new that comes into my knowledge" I said, looking him straight in the eye

He nodded and let my forearms go.

"Thank you Nico. Go. I need to think about this"

I nodded and left.

I was walking around the sword fighting area and was grabbed behind. Before I could react, my back was shoved up against a tree and my feet were encased in hard rock.

I looked up at my captor. He was solid and bald with a dark scalp. He had a thick brown, tattered coat and combat boots on. His rock eyes were staring at me and he was smirking.

"What are you here for?" I asked

"You know that answer already" he said

"Hey," he put his arms out, his smirk never leaving, "what were you thinking? Why did you tell?"

"You can't just rape and kill people" I said

"Says who? Your daddy?" he laughed, "Well, I live by other rules- and by rules, I mean whims."

I glared at him.

"You have one more warning before the last attack. I'm looking forward to seeing that one" His smirk seemed to leak evil intentions

"You can-"

I couldn't say can't, because my mouth was suddenly covered by a slab of granite that had shot up my back and around the back of my head.

"I can? Thanks. It will make things so much easier with your permission"

I was afraid that it actually might.

"Don't come looking for us kid, the next time you see us, will be the final warning. After that," another laugh, "You don't want to be associated with us. At all"

He turned to leave, but after a few feet, he turned back and said, almost as if in an after thought,

"Don't tell horse face about this, okay? He doesn't need to know"

And with that, he disappeared into the forest and my restraints crumbled.

There's no way this could be happening.

**Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
